


Reunion (Vol 5)

by uncreatedlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreatedlight/pseuds/uncreatedlight





	Reunion (Vol 5)

The first day, she lamented. It wasn’t just that she’d been captured; she was confident enough in her abilities to assume she would find a way out of this mess. No, it was the abrupt awareness that nobody was coming to save her. Not that she was a damsel in distress in need of saving. She was a huntress. Maybe not a full, graduated huntress, but a huntress nonetheless. She’d survived the fall of Beacon and so many other things. She’d fought beside her friends against a powerful enemy. Being captured by a tribe of bandits was nothing in comparison. This cage was a nuisance, nothing more.

But the realization that Winter was not in Mistral, that her whole escape had been misguided and pointless, hit her in the gut and left her curled into a ball on the ground that first night. It’s not like Winter was dead, just not in the place she expected her to be, and it would be simple enough once she’d escaped these barbarians to find transportation and redirect her travel. And yet for some reason the fact that this whole time, the escape from the mansion and the ride on the cargo ship and the fight with the wasps in those floating islands—all of this, only to be told viciously that nobody was there for her. Nobody was coming. She was alone…abandoned.

It was irrational and she knew it. Her friends were (probably) alive. Her sister was fine, was in the military, was probably by now concerned about her wellbeing. She’d be reunited with Winter at some point, and she’d surely see Yang and Blake and Ruby again. But still part of her responded as if all was lost, everyone was gone, or worse yet she was gone, lost, never to be found again. She was lost and alone, surrounded by dirty criminals, locked in a cage like an animal. 

She fought back the feeling, worked hard to ignore it as she summoned her white knight and set about planning her escape. She knew if she was to get free, she couldn’t give into something petty as abandonment issues. She was fine. She was okay. She’d be free in a couple days at most, figure out her location, and head for…wherever. Somewhere. She’d figure it out.

The anxiety didn’t leave, however, the tight sensation in her chest, the vice grip around her heart. It was fear and anger and sadness all mixed up into a vicious beast that kept her awake at night. 

She was appalled that she kept falling asleep during the day when she should be listening, watching, planning. But she was just so tired, so exhausted, and when the newcomer arrived in the camp she was passed out, leaning against the cage. It wasn’t until voices had risen to shouting that she woke, groggy and disoriented. She stumbled to her feet right away, knowing something was off, something had changed, and cursing herself for being unprepared.  
And then the small hut that obscured her cage was demolished, and there she was. 

“Yang?” Weiss asked, incredulous. She was starving and tired and probably hallucinating. But whether or not this surprised blonde girl was her teammate or an apparition or lookalike, the time was right. The dirty bandits were taken off guard. Wordlessly Weiss summoned her white knight. Her cage fell to pieces, and she launched herself forward, barreling toward the yellow haired girl.

It was Yang. It had to be. She could see the ruby glow of her eyes that meant she was angry, except that right now she looked only surprised and confused…and so so beautiful.  
“I missed you.” Weiss said as she tackled her. 

There was hesitation, but then she felt Yang relax, felt strong arms wrap around her. She’d ask later about the prosthetic, though she could guess easily enough who was responsible for it. For now, hot tears spilled down her face as she clung to her friend. 

“I missed you too,” she heard her whisper, and by the waiver in her voice, Weiss wondered if maybe she wasn’t the only one who’d been feeling abandoned and alone.


End file.
